


Moments in Time

by Lyricanna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A Man for Flowers, Established Relationship, M/M, Revelations Route, inigozine, laslow's pov, spoilers:revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricanna/pseuds/Lyricanna
Summary: Laslow examines his place in the world; in Nohr, in the army and with Odin.Written for the Laslow/Everyone zine, A Man for Flowers.





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in May or June for a zine project and am glad to be able to finally share it with the rest of the world =) It was a great project to work on and this was a fun experimental piece for me.

I: Reveries of War

 

The only perk that Laslow could see of a mad dash through the foothills of Nohr and the Woods of the Forlorn was that it kept him out of trouble with Lord Xander. Not that they could continue to dash, as it were, once they were in the thick of the woods. The marshes would founder the horses and any unwary foot soldier was unlikely to enjoy being waist deep in swamp muck if they went off the path. The bugs buzzed, irritating horses and riders alike, biting and stinging the unwary.

But Lord Leo claimed this was the fastest route to the Bottomless Canyon, short of teleportation. And a spell that could teleport six people and three horses would leave the mage in question depleted for days afterwards. So, Lord Xander had commanded his soldiers to circumvent his father's orders (no one dared use the word treason) and care for the kingdom in his stead. He had snatched up his brother and their retainers in what felt like a split second decision to chase after the errant princess. Which resulted in a great deal of running, scouting and swatting bugs. And absolutely no time for flirting, proper meals or even tea, or worry.

All of which meant that, for once, Laslow wasn't expected to be within arms reach of his lord for every waking second. He was tired and sore, and doubted that Lord Xander would allow more time for rest than the horses strictly needed. Well,  mercenary’s life was much like that of a soldier: eating and sleeping whenever you could, and little time to spend with those you valued.

Odin was blessedly alone, sitting on a rock and muttering to an array of crystals on his lap, when Laslow found him. Laslow knew they were magical aids, or at least that Odin claimed they were, but he didn't know what they did or how muttering at them was supposed to help. He did not care to ask, either. When he spoke, he kept his voice low, hoping that Odin would take the hint.

“Any word on what they plan to do with the princess once they catch her?”'

“Laslow, my rival dedicated and fierce! You know as much as I,” Odin shoulders sagged as he finished. “Lord Leo doesn't wish any great harm upon her though. Does the paragon knight still keep his thoughts to himself?”

“Largely,” Laslow replied as he looked for a place to sit. All of the nearby rocks were much smaller than the outcropping that Odin had claimed and the logs all looked far gone to rot. That would be embarrassing, sitting on a 'solid' log only to fall right through it into the muck. “I think he regrets issuing wyrmslayers in Cyrkensia, though.”

Odin nodded sagely and rummaged through his pouch, pulling out more magical odds and ends; a strange coloured feather, a small mirror, a large dried leaf. If it wasn't for his bright yellow garments and the fact that Odin was so clean and in such good shape, he would look like some sort of freaky wise man about to tell fortunes to the unwary and prophecy doom and gloom. He kept the thought to himself; Odin would probably consider it a compliment.

“If she's the one that – ” He cut off at a warning look from Odin and started again. “Are we doing the right thing? If they decide to fight her?” he added in a near whisper.

“Then it's a matter of loyalty and duty, choice and fate, cost and worth,” Odin replied just as quietly. “We must get closer to decide though.”

“And see what Selena decided,” Laslow added.

“You need not worry for our sharp-tongued companion. She is in good company,” Odin said in a more normal voice.

“You don't know that.”

“Do you dare doubt the perceptive powers, the far scrying skills of Odin Dark, darkest of Nohr's dark mages?” he proclaimed in mock offence.

Laslow threw his hands up in exasperation. “I trust you. But if you weren't so cute I would not put up with this,” he half-teased. Odin smiled shyly at that and Laslow's heart dropped into his stomach. Those real smiles, half shy and secretive, were enough to make him weak. Something he really needed to get over if he ever wanted to be able to concentrate on the task at hand.

“Then leave the master of the mystic arts to work,” Odin proclaimed with a gesture at his magical paraphernalia.

“I'll bite. What are you doing?”

“Cleaning up I hope,” Lord Leo interjected. Laslow bit back a yelp and glanced at Odin who looked just as startled.

“We're moving on,” the prince said in a voice that was quiet and commanding.

“Yes my lord,” they replied in unison. As the Lord Leo retreated to his horse, Odin held up a couple of his crystals and peered into their depths again. He shook his head and put everything away, careful that each pouch on his belt was carefully attached and sealed. When he picked up his tome and moved to follow his lord, Laslow put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“You know how much you mean to me right?” It wasn't the first time he had asked, nor the thirtieth but Odin softened and nodded, smiling as if it _were_ the first.

“Are we doing the right thing?” Laslow asked again, more serious this time, knowing that the answer was important while still unsure of the entirety of what he was asking. Or why Odin should be the one to know the answer.

“I'll let you know,” Odin replied. He squeezed Laslow's hand and began to follow his lord.

 

II: Reveries of Devotion

 

Laslow felt the earth quake beneath him as one of the moving platforms slammed into the floating island he was on. He tried desperately not to think about the logistics of the hidden realm; he was on an island in the sky and the sky itself looked like it contained lakes amongst the clouds. It was no less disturbing on this visit than on his last; more in fact, since the world seemed to be _less_ _together_ than the last time.

A movement to his right was all the warning he had before the spectral soldiers of Valla were upon him. A lifetime of fighting was all that kept him from being overwhelmed; he was facing two soldiers acting in concert while he had no support at his back. He refused to yield ground, refused to be forced into solely defensive forms. They were not human but these Vallites did make mistakes. Laslow slipped between their blades and managed to land a killing blow on one of them before manoeuvring his blade into a hasty defensive stance. He shook his head to get his bangs out of his eyes and focused on his second opponent. He lunged at an opening in the soldier's defences just as the moving platform slammed into the island again. His strike went wide and he heard as much as felt his ankle crack as he veered off balance. He cursed his luck, fell to one knee, and brought his sword up just in time to avoid a cracked skull. The strike reverberated through his arm; he knew he wouldn't be able to withstand another like that. He braced himself regardless, refusing to give up.

The strike never landed. The soldier was down, smoke from whatever spell had taken him out still visible. Laslow glanced around, saw no other enemies close enough to be a threat and heaved a sigh of relief as he dropped the rest of the way to the ground.

“Are you alright?” Odin's voice was unfamiliar in its directness. The blonde mage crouched down beside Laslow, his face tight with concern.

“I think I broke my ankle,” Laslow replied. The truth of the statement settled on him; his ankle broken. If he didn't heal properly, he might not be able to dance again. Even if it did heal properly, he might not be able to dance as well; if it healed stiff or the muscles were torn instead... He blinked back tears. They had healers in the army. Staves could mend most things with hardly a mark left behind. They just had to find a healer. That's all.

“We'll wait here for Lady Elise. She should be along soon, Blue,” Odin said as he crouched down beside Laslow.

“You are one for nicknames,” Laslow replied with a smile. He kept talking in an attempt to ignore the pain and panic. “Should I call you something too? Sunshine, perhaps?”

“No! That can't work! I am Odin Dark, a mage of twilight hours and the darkness of the abyss!”

“But you wear all yellow,” Laslow interjected.

“My dearest companion, you should know that it's a mistake to judge the inner workings of a dark mage such as myself based on looks!”

“Well your looks are pretty good if I do say so myself,” he replied with a wince that he hoped Odin would mistake for a wink. He saw with some satisfaction that Odin's face had turned red, right up to his hair line and ears.

“Um, well, that is...” Odin cleared his throat. “A mage such as myself has to keep up certain appearances,” he finished lamely. Laslow couldn't help but laugh; despite the pain, despite the absurdity of the situation, Odin was still Odin.

“What are you two giggling about over here? I swear if you two are slacking off –” Elise came to an abrupt stop when she saw the condition of Laslow's foot. She puffed out her cheeks and turned to Odin accusingly. “Why didn't you come get me?!”

“I couldn't leave him here defenceless for the next Vallite to come and kill him,” Odin spluttered, his hands raised in a hasty surrender.

“Probably just wanted some alone time,” Elise muttered. Laslow felt his face burn and looked away from Elise as she began to heal him. Despite the strangeness of the situation, the pain of healing and the daunting task ahead, he felt like everything might actually turn out okay.

 

III: Reveries of Tomorrow

 

Three things happened after the defeat of Anankos. The first was that wounds were tended to, comrades in arms were lauded for their victories; the rush of having survived the impossible making everyone jubilant. The second was that Azura ceded the kingdom to Corrin, unofficially until a proper coronation could occur, of course. Third was a celebration; of accomplishment, of companionship, of _life_.

After the dining, drinking and dancing had died down, Laslow found himself away from the fires of the camp, distant from the beautiful women and handsome men of the army, distant from everyone but himself. His heart was heavy from secrets he had dared not share with any of his new companions, from decisions yet to be made and loss of a completely different nature yet to be endured. He tried not to be a worrier but it was late and his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone.

He began the steps to his mother's dance, knowing it would be soothing, if bittersweet. He glided forward, concentration focused on the angle of his feet, the way his hips moved, his hands placed just so. He tried to embody the rhythm, grace and elegance of the dance, moving lightly despite wearing his mercenary uniform. In truth, he no longer felt the weight of it; once he started dancing it was simply another part of him.

He finished with a spin that brought him face to face with Odin and bit down a yelp.

“You've gotten quite good, Laslow of the Indigo Skies.” A smile played at Odin's lips as he watched for a reaction. Laslow wasn't sure whether to hide or smack that grin away.

“I wasn't inviting an audience,” Laslow said matter-of-factly.

“You were performing for everyone earlier,” Odin objected. “And you dance to help us in battle!”

“Not this dance,” Laslow said, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as Odin's eyes went wide as he made the connection.  
“The legacy of your blessed mother! I'm sorry, I should have – ”

“It's alright,” Laslow replied, dropping his arms and loosening the tension in his shoulders. “I get embarrassed when I'm caught off guard.”

“We'll have to train harder and hone your instincts so that none can sneak up on you then!”

Laslow smiled and shook his head.

“But really, that's not what this is about. Why have you wandered away from the joyous celebrations? By your face, you'd think we'd just succumbed to our dire foe!”

Laslow wanted to tell Odin off about his theatrics, yet the genuine concern in his eyes gave him pause. And he didn't want to fight with Odin, not really.

“Did you know it would turn out this way? That everyone would be okay?”

“You're referring to my attempt at divination with the Deathless Gems of the Divine?”

“That name needs work, but more or less,” he replied as he found a place to sit so he could easily see Odin's face.

“The future was shrouded in a fog and no certainties were revealed,” Odin responded with a shrug. “But we are the masters of our own destiny. Besides,” Odin paused to sit down beside Laslow and slip an arm around him. “I had faith in you and Selena, and Lord Leo and Prince Xander of course. Even in that rogue Niles.”

Laslow smiled slightly and leaned against Odin, his best friend, his something more, his literal shoulder to lean on. They sat like that, alone with their thoughts as the last shreds of daylight truly faded away and full dark descended.

“Selena's engaged to Lord Xander,” Laslow said eventually.

“I know,” Odin replied quietly. He ran a hand through Laslow's hair, which was quite soothing, if Laslow was to be honest.

“I don't think she'll be leaving any time soon,” Laslow continued slowly.

“She'll let us know.”

“She won't run from responsibility or abandon someone she claims to love.” Laslow pulled himself away regretfully. “And I know that you are eager to go ho– ”

“Must we do this now?” Odin asked.

“I just... I don't know what I'll do. When the time comes.” He bowed his head, not wanting to meet Odin's eyes. “It'd be wrong to abandon the people here but we left without a word and they must be worried by now...”

“But that time _isn't_ now. Tonight we celebrate and keep each other company. Tomorrow is more than enough time to decide... and face the consequences of that decision.”

Laslow glanced up, searching Odin's face for some sign of worry or indecision. Instead he saw a quiet surety, his beautiful grey eyes steady and gentle.

“Tomorrow then,” he said and stood up. Odin stood with him and pulled him into a quick kiss. Laslow took Odin's hand and began to walk back toward the firelight. Tomorrow he could worry, but tonight he was going to revel in the sheer glory of being alive and in love. There was nothing better than that.

 


End file.
